Ancient Regent Sanctum
The''' Ancient Regent Sanctum''' was created between 1219 - 1260 AD by Warehouse 7 as a meeting place for the Regents. Like Warehouse 2 before it, the sanctum was ultimately buried around the turn of the 20th century, and is nearly impossible to enter. History Although the date of construction is never given, as the sanctum was built in the era of Warehouse 7 under the rule of the Mongol Empire and sits under the present-day city of Hong Kong, the structure would have been built no earlier than 1279 AD after the Battle of Yamen. Given the location and time period, the order for the construction of the sanctum would have come from Kublai Khan, grandson of Ghengis Khan, who had ordered the forging of the Remati Shackle some years earlier to keep the Warehouse under Mongol rule. The sanctum holds a two-fold purpose: to act as a location for Regent gatherings, and to allow Regent access to the current incarnation of the Warehouse should the Remati Shackle be activated. Such access can only be activated by disarming the lock placed inside the sanctum. As of " ", the lock needed to be overcome is a game of chess against a presumably artifact-powered automated system. The lock was designed by Caturanga of Warehouse 12, and consists of a chair next to a table on which a chess set has been placed, overhung by a large bladed mechanism. The concept of the lock is that whosoever desires to attempt to disarm the sanctum must sit down in the chair, after which they are restrained by clamps that emerge from the chair itself. Once they are restrained, the game of chess has begun, with the player as white and the sanctum lock as black. If they succeed in winning the chess game, the bladed mechanism stays in place and the chair releases them. However, with every chess piece that is lost, the bladed mechanism swings closer and closer to the chair. If too many pieces are lost, the mechanism drops the blade completely, splitting open the skull of the person in the chair and killing them instantly. The difficulty in the chess game is that Caturanga fixed the game in such a way so that success can only be achieved by breaking or bending the rules of chess. He believed that sometimes, in order to win, you have to make your own rules. Effect of the Remati Shackle If the lock is opened and the Remati Shackle has been activated, a portal will open which leads into Warehouse 13. The portal acts as a kind of an emergency exit for the Regents. This portal can only be closed from the Warehouse side and is the only way to get in or out of the Warehouse when the Remati Shackle is active. In Stand, Marcus Diamond shelled the Warehouse using Black Bart's Cannon, which caused Jane Lattimer to activate the Remati Shackle, in order to protect the Warehouse. At the same time, the chess game in the Ancient Regent Sanctum was won. This allowed an emergency portal to open between the Ancient Regent Sanctum and the Warehouse. Walter Sykes used this portal to get Collodi's Bracelet and return through the portal. However, Pete closed the portal before Sykes could fully get through, thereby killing him. In A New Hope, before Pete closed the portal, Artie told Pete to bring back Sykes. Pete then brought back Sykes, and Artie used Gandhi's dhoti to remove the hatred from Sykes. In Endless Terror, Paracelsus discovered way for the portal between the sanctum and the Warehouse to create a hole in time instead of space. Paracelsus combined H.G. Wells' Time Machine, Pierre-Simon Laplace's Telescope, Theodosius of Bithynia's Sun Dial, and Karl Schwarzschild's Pocket Watch and set this contraption of his up right next to the wall the portal originally appeared on when Walter Sykes invaded the Warehouse. These several artifacts together were able to open a portal in time that Paracelsus used to travel back to June 10, 1541. In Cangku Shisi, the alternate Benedict Valda was planning to move the Warehouse to China using Hiram Abiff's Tools and was on a private jet heading to Beijing. Pete, Myka, and Claudia knew that as soon as Valda strikes the corner stone of the new Warehouse 14 with the Setting Maul the entire Warehouse will be transferred so if they wanted to save Warehouse 13 they had to use the portal to beat Valda to China. Category:Warehouse equipment Category:Regents Category:Locations Category:Candidates for deletion